


Arcadian General

by Lis_lboy



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ancient Roman history, Badass Chloe, Badass Max, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Historical Figures, Historical Inaccuracy, Historical References, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lis_lboy/pseuds/Lis_lboy
Summary: AU where Chloe, Max and a whole lot of LiS characters are living in ancient times. Living in Roman Republic era where many heated events are happening, tensions between characters are blowing out. Deaths, betrayals, love and loyalty are one of the many things this new story will focus on. And without doubt Pricefield on the horizon, lots and lots of pricefield with story.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	1. Arcadian General

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU where Chloe, Max and a whole lot of LiS characters are living in ancient times. Living in Roman Republic era where many heated events are happening, tensions between characters are blowing out. Deaths, betrayals, love and loyalty are one of the many things this new story will focus on. And without doubt Pricefield on the horizon, lots and lots of pricefield with story.

Thousands of soldiers spread in a field, aligned under the ghastly sky that has come upon them, their expressions solemnly staring at their companions, their allies who share the same desperate look on their eyes of not wanting to be there, to be in hell rather than where they now stand. Each man and woman drench in sweat, blood and wounds from countless battles, every one of them with scars marked on their skin.

Throughout their battles they have fought together with courage and conviction, each and every one of them have survived blows from foes many times already, but at this moment all that seems to have been forgotten, taken away by the current of fear manifesting in their thoughts.

All standing with weapons and armory of their own making, distilled with the power of their will that’s a thousand times greater than that of the rest of the world. A battered shield against their side, a bloody spear on hand, a sword resting on their waist and an armor that has resisted the deadly strikes from fallen enemies, a resilience that has proven time and time again to be more than capable of guarding the heart and breasts of noble warriors against the incoming dangers of lesser beings. Helmets giving sight and safety from coming arrows that spur away at their sight.

The legions of Arcadia all positioned in a stance full of tension, all in wait for their general to come and lead them.

The hundreds of soldiers awaiting what they fear could be their death for their coming encounter is against the savage people of Gaul. They are vicious, ferocious and hold an unimaginable strength beyond anything they’ve ever faced, their tales of brutality and brute force extends beyond their distant borders.

For decades the Gallic tribes have brought fear to the heart of all Arcadians, many have tried to vanquish them, many have gone to battle hoping to dismember the head uniting them and all who have tried have suffered a fate worse than death.

Children are told to beware the people of Gaul, to be loyal and true to their ways otherwise the vile, evil monsters of Gaul will come and cut them in their sleep.

These soldiers are just that, fearful children regretting the moment they took arms, cursing a fate already decided in their minds.

The hundreds of soldiers standing on the field full of dirt around them, their weight being engulfed by the earth, their fear filling the air and ground they have come to stay in. Whispers and voices are heard all around.

“Are we really going to fight?”

“I don’t want to die, I didn’t sign up for this.”

“To hell with her and all of her strategies! We’re doomed! Doomed to lose our heads.”

“Let’s all march back!”

“Yeah let’s go and leave with our hearts still beating.”

The voices grow and expand among the many ranks covering the field until every soul has been convinced to desert their position, designated to be live cowardly than to die bravely.

Suddenly, it all stops.

Steps are heard, soles resounding the ground below them with what feels as the coming of an earthquake. Loud thumps are being felt through the dirt, the air quickly entering the soldiers lungs and just as fast leaving their crippled spirits. The sun has moved and it’s shine now laid upon a single person, it has taken to preference the individual marching towards the troops who were just seconds ago determined to run away but now find themselves stuck in place, their souls frozen by the presence that has overcome the land.

This person, this soldier, warrior, this lone woman walks pasts all and continues its march until she finds herself now in front of the quivering soldiers squirming at her presence. The dark gray sky that was devoid of the light of life, the furious sky that was ready to strike the souls under it now appears as clear as a crystal contrived by the gods. The round sphere of fire in full display, empowering and giving life that was gone from the land.

She who has crushed death and made it her servant, she who knows no rival in heaven nor earth is now standing still, looking at the trembling troops. The troops now shaking in fear hold their breath as they now realize who is glaring at their sickly shape. With her eyes directed at them sound is gone, not even the birds who were gawking for flesh can be heard now.

Time has stopped at her will.

She had walked with nothing but a common armor similar to the one of the other soldiers, with a helmet equal to the ones the shameful men and women in front of her are equipped with. No spear or shield on her, only a sword waiting to be free from its encamping. Only but a single sword that brings fear and shame to those facing it, for it is known that a weapon in her battle-hardened hand is more than enough to decimate any soul on her path, Apollo himself would first sob before attempting to calm a strike from her.

She removes her helmet. Her hair comes down and falls to her shoulders, a warm color that resembles a light more enticing than that of the sun, her eyes engulfing everyone as if it were the ocean itself, a face breaking the will of men and women who come upon her beautiful and deadly sight. Her body thin in shape yet powerful in essence. The air coming from her bringing terror and dishonor to even the gods themselves, not even Mars could shake her conviction.

Chloe Elizabeth Price. Arcadian general, Arcadian woman. A warrior who has proven her worth, who has dethroned all who have opposed her, all who looked down on her. A leader, a champion of the people, rich or poor she is dearly beloved for her charisma that is desired by Venus and feared for her wrath that is mightier than that of Jupiter.

A true woman who holds no opinion back, her tongue as sharp as the finest swords of all Arcadia and as soothing as the touch of a thorn rose.

Her gaze still to her soldiers, her body tensing by the second. She takes a step forward and opens her mouth.

“Are we going to die?”

She speaks.

“Are we going to perish against such lowly animals?”

Silence, the soldiers brimming with muscles, boiling by the heat of the sun hitting their deepest thoughts. All remain in silence with fear of making the wrong movement.

“Are we Arcadians such pitiful creatures that we now fear scum? Is that what has come of our people? Have we become such feeble creatures that we cower at the sight of a mouse?”

All the soldiers in shame turn their heads down, face the dirt and close their eyes to avoid the look of her passionate self.

“RAISE YOUR HEADS! ARE WE NOT ARCADIANS! ARE WE NOT PEOPLE OF ARCADIA!”

As if their ancestors had called upon them all soldiers now face her, and once again tremble at the sight of her conviction.

“WHAT IS THIS I HEAR OF FEAR? I KNOW NO FEAR FOR I AM CHLOE! I AM A WARRIOR OF THE GREAT REPUBLIC OF ARCADIA! IS THAT NOT WHAT YOU ARE!? IF NOT THEN DIE NOW AND SAVE THE SHAME TO YOUR FAMILIES!”

Still nothing, silence remains in the field filled with many strong women and men, with only one warrior staying her sight to Chloe.

“YOU! COME FORWARD AND TELL ME WHAT YOU ARE!”

She who was in the ranks cowering and hoping to leave moments ago is now walking beyond her comrades, continues walking to face Chloe who has called her.

“STOP! TALK AND TELL ME WHAT YOU ARE!”

“I AM A WARRIOR!”

Chloe with passion and strength shakes her head with anger showing in her eyes.

“WARRIOR!? YOU CALL YOURSELF A WARRIOR? AFTER YOUR LEGS TREMBLED AND YOUR BODY WEAKENED AS I WALKED!? LEAVE YOU COWARD! LEAVE AND GO NURSE THE WEAK!”

The warrior returns with her legs giving out and her arms shambling with each given step.

“YOU THERE! COME NOW AND SPEAK WHAT YOU ARE!”

A second warrior comes forward, with his shield falling before reaching his place. Hurriedly he lunges forward and continues walking but comes to a stop as Chloe speaks.

“Don’t bother taking another step, you useless worm go back from where you came from. We have no need for stupid fools like you.”

Leaving with his head falling to his shoulders he drops his shield, spear and sword on the field as his steps takes him far from sight.

“WHAT IS THIS? ARE WE STUPID ANIMALS THAT CAN’T EVEN HOLD A GODAMM SHIELD AS WE SHOULD? TALK GODDAMIT! TALK! TALK I SAY AND TELL ME WHAT YOU ARE! WHAT WE ALL ARE!”

Steps come from behind, another figure stealing the eyes of all except of Chloe. This figure is walking with confidence in each movement, with strength encompassing her and air opening for her arrival.

She has copper hair, a smile that plays tricks on the mind of all and juggles hearts with ease.

Rachel Amber, a woman who has earned her place as Chloe’s left hand. Her most loyal and grateful ally who has shown her worth through her actions. Strangers is something she’s never been to Chloe, ever since childhood they’ve been together, battled against unstoppable forces, rejoiced until Rachel couldn’t match her in sparring sessions and even graced her by accompanying her side in matrimonial ceremony.

Rachel beyond a trusted and respectful friend, is someone who has shown her uses, her mouth speaking to every ear and bending even the richest, most corrupt politician to her will without effort. Her abilities without match, only failing to subdue Chloe who’s mind has endured far too many trickeries to believe such common lies.

Rachel stops behind her general and stares to the fearful men and women too scared to speak.

“We are Arcadians my general.”

Chloe’s face softens yet it retains the firm take on strength and passion without missing a beat.

“WHAT ARE WE!!”

Chloe screams with a strength that lifts even the dead from the ground.

“WE ARE ARCADIANS!”

The soldiers shout with every fiber in their being, repeating the words of the goddess who gave them their answer.

“ARE WE FEARFUL OF ANY ENEMY AHEAD OF US!”

“ **WE ARE ARCADIANS!** ”

“ARE WE ABOUT TO DIE ON BATTLE AGAINSTS THE GALLIC PEOPLE?”

“ **WE ARE ARCADIANS!** ”

“ **YES!!** WE ARE PROUD PEOPLE OF ARCADIA! WE WILL NOT BE INTIMIDATED BY SAVAGES! **WE ARE STRONG! WE ARE BRAVE! WE ARE PROUD!! WE ARE ARCADIANS!!** ”

The soldiers now rile and passionate lift their spears and clash them against their strong solid bodies. Spears rising and falling intensely with ardent shouts being roar by the men and women facing their general, their leader Chloe Elizabeth Price who they know would die for any of them.

“ **WE ARE ARCADIANS!** ”

“ **WE ARE ARCADIANS!** ”

“ **WE ARE ARCADIANS!** ”

The shouting continues and roars until the entire camp is fill with valor and courage for their country home, their heritage. Every breath and heartbeat directed to their leader who has now removed their deep-rooted fear and replaced it with rage and pride, with a will to fight on and not die any day soon.

Satisfied with the result Chloe turns and leaves her soldiers, Rachel walking alongside her and noticing that tension hasn’t left Chloe’s body. She sees her expression and notices rage still being kept.

“Wasn’t that a bit too much Chloe?”

“Please, if anything they got off easy Rach.”

“I swear they were this close to crying before I came, you’d probably had killed someone if I hadn’t come when I did.”

“Your goddam right!! Can you believe it, scared shitless? Pissing themselves before even fighting? Of course I’ll come hard on their ass like that.”

“Oh come they’re just scared, I mean we are facing the Gaul tribes. It’s normal to have a little fear.”

“Ha fear is something I’ve never known.”

“That I know Chloe, you’re as brave as the sky above us. Always ready, always prepared to strike at a moment’s notice.”

“And always at bay listening the flattery of vultures near me. Now go and arrange a meeting with the counsel, we need their approval to commence our tactics for battle. Also fetch me a courier to come to my tent as soon as possible, I’ll be needing a message to arrive at the capitol immediately. I’ll have it delivered to Steph so she can report it herself to the senators on my part. Those backstabbing assholes will brand me traitor if I give them the chance.”

“Then why keep living under their rule? Are you not Chloe the conqueror who could rule every crevice of the world if you wanted?”

Out of nowhere Rachel talks dangerous things, things that should not be said with such ease.

Chloe’s face doesn’t change, isn’t faze by them but her mind angers at her childish words.

“Keep it up Rachel…please, don’t stop. What do you think of me? Huh? Think I’ll go crazy and go murdering everybody who hates me?”

“No not murdering like a dumbass but laying justice as needed as you have done so to your enemies in battle.”

“First of all, I have never killed my enemies. All I’ve done is protected Arcadia from bastards trying to take it all right.”

“Then it wouldn’t be any different, those crows live in their luxurious towers safely without any worry of what’s actually happening outside their windows. For fuck sake Chloe they’re living with privileges that shouldn’t exist!”

“Rach shut the hell up! Stop talking like this here and don’t fucking mention any more of killing senators. Fucking shit, I swear you sometimes just talk to piss me off.”

“What? Don’t tell me you believe their fake act of ‘all we do is for the people’ and blablabla. Are you really telling me to respect those fools!? After everything they’ve done to you”

Rachel stops and digs her heel in the dirt, her face tensing and staring at Chloe who remains unclenched. Rachel’s eyes wide open and her pupils screaming to express her reasoning.

Chloe looks back at her, doesn’t change her position nor the stern look on her eyes. Her expression that crumbles any barricade that Rachel had built

“Yeah you’re right Rachel, they are fools, every one of them. Victoria, Nathan, Warren and that scoundrel Juliet with her big mouth. Should they be killed and made an example of? Sure, I think they should but what then? What will it become of me? Rule over Arcadia as a tyrant and take the riches for me? Is that what I am? Is that how you see me, because if it is then Rachel I hope for your sake that I don’t come back from battle.”

Rachel’s body lets go of the tension it was holding, the anger that was boiling cools down to avoid a confrontation that she knows won’t bring her any good.

Chloe’s right Rachel thinks.

_If she had wanted to do something like that she would’ve have done it a long time ago, but she hasn’t. She’s always done a lot for the people, always gave in to improving their lifestyle, to a fault even._

Fear and uneasiness starts forming in her as she repents the thoughts she had concluded to, I should know better Rachel thinks.

_She’s only looking to help, not to be another tyrant and give more abuse to the people._

“I’m sorry Chloe, it wasn’t my intention to say that but you know what I mean and besides you’ve said it yourself. Why not replace them all with people who are loyal? Who are allies and believe in you?”

As Chloe hear those words she exhales and stares at the sky, smirks at her thoughts and looks beyond the burning sun. She then turns to Rachel’s imploring eyes.

“Tell me Rach, who are these loyal people you are talking about? Tell me where they are and I’ll glue them to my ass, stick them to my bed and to my back for every second of the day. Tell me because I don’t know anyone but two or three people that are actually loyal to me.”

…

Rachel stays silent, her gaze not withdrawing from Chloe’s powerful sight.

“See Rachel, yeah I could get rid of Victoria and Nathan, those two alone would cut my head off and put it on a spike if they could but what good would it do? They are respected by the common folk, they have power and connections that help the Republic, and that is what we are. A Republic and not some old government where one woman governs all. So no I don’t believe in that crap, it’s not what I want, what I want is to help the people, to give them the life they rightly deserve.”

“But they are corrupt beyond what should be allowed! They are winding the city down and enriching themselves when the everyone else is starving on the streets!”

“I know! That’s precisely why I’m telling you to get me a courier, I need Steph to deliver my message. I need her to be my voice in these hard times, to strike their minds and remind them of me. I am coming back, I will be victorious! And believe me I’ll return to Arcadia as a hero among the gods.”

“Are you sure about her? Steph I mean? If this message is so important then why not someone else? I’ll make sure to go at it myself, tell me what it is and I’ll ride away right now. With me reporting your message those crooks will listen to my words and do exactly as I say.”

“No you are right in this being important but in this circumstance it’s better for Steph to be the one saying it. Just as you are my hand, she is my arm. I know you don’t like her that much, she can be a knuckle head, a brute and not be as elegant as you want her to be but I know her. Steph is one of the few people whose actually loyal to me, she’s my strength when I’m not around, if shit goes bad I know she’ll deal with any problems that pop up.”

Without any further doubt in her mind Rachel doesn’t speak, she knows better than to question Chloe again. She’s loyal and just, to press her anymore is sure to bring repercussion to her being.

She takes a step back and bows her head in respect to her friend.

“As you say my general, I’ll bring the courier to you immediately.”

She leaves and Chloe continues walking alone, hearing the words being said, the gossip wanting to bring her down. She knows full well her enemies don’t all carry swords and shields, tongue and teeth are a danger more deadly than that of steel, one that she has discovered far too many times.

Chloe has been through many battles, has always come up with her own strategies, created complex assaults against formidable enemies who have outnumbered her double in size and yet, she’s always come up on top. Her mind is one and so is her strength, not only ferocious but sharp and bright as the moon in full, and still with so many rewards for the Republic she’s still seen as a threat to them, a danger in the eyes of senators who are frighten at her popularity, at the love she has garnered from the people.

Chloe knows this, the senators back in Arcadia would love nothing more than for her to perish in battle, she wants to eliminate the threat of them but it’s not possible, far too many variables at hand, cut one and all will fall, with it bringing down the fragile Republic she’s been trying so hard protect.

Still walking and thinking of the danger behind her she comes to her personal tent and enters, staying still she closes her eyes and lets the darkness take her mind away if only for a few seconds. She isn’t tired, she’s not afraid for her life but instead she’s frightened for her companion, the love of her life that gives her meaning when everything else doesn’t. If anything were to happen to her she would burn the entire land until there wasn’t nothing left. She prays every night and day that it may never come to be.

As she stays contemplating the emptiness of her thoughts something comes upon her. Chloe feels arms and hands taking hold of her, reaching her waist and holding her tight.

As she does Chloe immediately draws her sword and almost lunges it behind her but stops at her realization. She sheaths her sword and drops her hand, letting it fall to the person who’s embracing her with so much love.

The body behind her continues as it was doing and soon feels it touching her more intimately. Its small, tiny even, warm and soothing with a distinctive scent that has become her aphrodisiac.

“Hey Max.”

Maxine Caulfield, a powerful woman in the wide Republic of Arcadia. Powerful ally with hands in every city and every corner of their streets. She is a well of information and a person to fear if Chloe ever knew fear.

Max as she commands to be called is all that and more than words could accurately convey, but beyond all that she is her wife. Beautiful, small in height, weak in battle and yet with a power that could decimate anyone she wanted with the lift of an eye. Her eyes deeper than the night above them and her smile worth more than any amount of gold and silver in the world.

Chloe takes a deep breath and reminds herself of how much the gods must preferred her if Max truly loves her.

“Sorry about that, you know how it is. Damn traitors and all have me all paranoid and shit, can’t be too trusting of anything anymore.”

“Chloe I would be furious if you hadn’t reacted like that, with everything that we’ve gone through it would be weird for you to do nothing.”

“You rock Madmax, what did I ever do to deserve you?”

“If I remember correctly you shoved me to the ground and tortured me for months.”

“Not my fault you can’t use a sword, you were in a training camp for fucks sake.”

…

“Oh c’mon are you not saying anything?”

…

“You know to this day I feel like shit about it right? I literally keep beating myself for doing that to you.”

Max’s hand moves away from Chloe’s side and rises to her chin, caressing her in a way she knows Chloe loves.

“You know I’m just teasing you, for you it might be a bad memory but for me they’re some of the most precious moments I have with you. Those grueling months under your watch are one of the hardest and most painful experiences I’ve ever had. Those early mornings that we had to run for kilometers, the sparring sessions where I would leave with new cuts every day and the weapon forging! Making my own sword is still the most difficult and greatest achievement of my life.”

“I know! You carry it with you all the time you little soldier. And just so you know that sword really is one of the best forged in all Arcadia, I’m not just saying it because we’re married.”

“Thanks Chloe and believe me, I know. I’ve tested it against a lot of expensive, high quality ones made by experts blacksmiths and honestly? They’re so shitty compared to mine, I swear I put them all to shame.”

Max’s hand once again moves to where it was, holding Chloe by the waist and letting her nose stick to her bare skin.

Without letting more words come out she continues her embrace and stays like that for a minute.

“Sooo tell me, how was your meeting earlier? Did those old geezers agree on your genius attack plan?”

Remembering her previous meeting with the other generals Chloe lets a deep sigh and leads Max to her bed, sitting down and staring at her beautiful frame that is calming her nerves. Max is covered in a navy-blue silk dress that makes Chloe smile instinctively.

“Yep, they finally agree and don’t say it like that dork, it’s our plan. You helped me out remember?”

“It’s your plan Chloe, all I did was listen and watch you scream and jump all over the tent. I can’t believe we literally ‘acted’ the whole battle, and remind me again why did you have to kill me?”

“Because obviously I’m going to kill them and win the war? Besides it’s called planning okay! And also it’s freaking awesome…risky but it’s the best shot we got against these animals.”

“I still can’t believe we’re this close to conquering Gaul, after so many years it’s finally getting closer.”

“Yeah, their seventy thousand army coming closer and closer to our thirty thousand men and women. It’s no wonder everyone is against my crazy plan.”

“Chloe you got it backwards, I can’t believe it took so long for them to agree.”

“Well having a fifty-fifty chance of dying trapped in our own fortifications or killing their ass does make you think.”

“Hm, what’s life without some risk?”

“A life not worth living Maximus.”

With those words spoken Chloe leans away from Max and takes her hand, gazes at her lover’s beauty and says nothing. As if words weren’t necessary Chloe waits for Max to approach her, and she does. Her small lips savoring Chloe’s slowly as if the world had stopped for the two of them, everything around them going away.

After a minute of losing themselves to their lips they retreat and remain in silence, still sitting on the bed, enjoying their moments alone.

…

…

“Oh Chloe I almost forgot, how scare were the soldiers before you saw them? And did you rile them up?”

“You bet your skinny ass I did, had to scream and shout like crazy too. You wouldn’t believe how terrified they were, I had to send two of them away because they were contaminating everyone else with their crap. It’s because of that that I need to be even tougher when training these wimps.”

“And was there anything you said that was inspiring?”

“Inspiring? Well I was pretty damn close to killing somebody but Rachel came and saved their ass. That’s when shit started to get better. I’m pretty sure me killing somebody would’ve had the same effect but at the end I’m sure they remembered why we’re here. Not for pleasure and definitely not for the joy of killing; no we’re here for our people back home, to protect our land from these monsters because we are-”

Max interrupting Chloe in the middle of her monologue lets a small laugh come out of her, a charming sound that in turn makes Chloe’s heart flutter and her mind lose whatever thought it was centered on.

“Arcadians!”

Max’s laughter continues and fills the entire space with her giggling. Chloe now lowering her eyebrows and lowering her head. Confusion hitting her as her wife continues to laugh hysterically for some unknown reason.

“Sorry sorry, Chloe it’s just that I could hear you all the way over here. It was awesome, how you came all powerful and mighty, your voice full of power! Oh god even I got into it, now I want to go and defend our city because ‘we are Arcadians!’”

She continues to laugh and repeat Chloe’s words. A voice so sweet to Chloe that she can feel the entire room brimming with joy, her laughter so intense that her face is losing its grace. It’s so adorable that it’s now filling Chloe with an embarrassment so deep that she can’t even look at her.

Chloe as embarrassed as she is knows this can’t continue. She needs to put her foot down and remind her of who she is. That and she just can’t hold herself with her loving wife who’s teasing her s merciless like this.

She moves away from where she’s sitting and aims for Max’s stomach…tickling her until she gives out.

“Chl-Chlo-eeee! Stooop it! Oh my god, sto-stop it!”

“Nope! This is what you get for laughing at your general.”

“No-no! Chloe stop! I swear I’m going to pee if you don’t.”

“As if I’ll believe that you little Arcadian!”

Max continues to move around, trying to escape the full-on attack of Chloe at her stomach and sides. Her breath failing as she laughs and giggles at the bear like hands of her wife.

As Max continues trying to wiggle out of her reach Chloe pulls her head up and immediately plucks her mouth and blasters her stomach with bubbling sounds.

“Okay okay! I’m sorry! I apologize now stop! Really I’m going to-”

Max stops laughing and her sweet giggling smile now is instead showing a surprised expression, her lips as round as the sun. Chloe’s mouth still attached to Max’s stomach and she begins to feel Max’s body temperature increasing, her entire self-becoming warm, still without moving a muscle or even her eyes.

Chloe’s heart beating faster than it has ever done in her countless of deathly battles, her mind lost and panicking as it never does and her voice breaking with something she has never felt before.

“Ma-Max?”

Without waiting for her to take another breath Max launches herself and takes a lunge towards Chloe, and drops her on the bed where she was being just bombarded by a bombardment of relentless tickles.

“Eww! What is this is? It’s all warm and-”

As Chloe says these words her brain makes the connection, Max’s face is furious, her freckles disappearing as her face turns to a darker shade, her brows lowering and her mouth smiling with evil in it.

“An eye for an eye, and a tooth for a tooth.”

Chloe is frozen, can barely speak as she finds herself laying on her wife’s pee which sadly isn’t the first time it has happened. She knows from experience she’s always had a weak bladder. She opens her mouth with hope to calm her, to change her mind.

“Max…don’t do it. You don’t want to do this.”

She says that but knows it’s futile, she knows full well that look on Max’s face. She’s not stopping for nothing in the world.

“You made me pee myself, I’ll make you shit yourself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> If you made it this far I give you my deepest thanks and appreciation for reading this new and strange take on the LiS universe.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did writing it, wasn't it awesome?  
> Chloe is a badass leader who's tough and ruthless on her soldiers. She's feared and loved too. I made her out to be the Chloe we all know and love but with aspects of her personality taken to the extreme. She's violent, tougher, and relentless but she's still caring, compassionate and loads of fun to be around.  
> Max's here too, just as Chloe she's still the same. Maybe it didn't show here but she'd pretty dangerous too, not with swords like a soldier but she's more of a silent killer, not evil or anything. She's still the Max everyone knows.
> 
> Rachel's there too alongside many other characters who are yet to appear.  
> Most of the characters are still who they are and I hope they feel just the same to you.
> 
> This is a different type of story than most and is heavily inspired by roman history, especially on the historical figure Julius Caesar and that's all I'll say about that.
> 
> If you have any thoughts about it drop it down below. Like it? Hate it? All is welcome and if you did liked what you read then keep an eye out as the next chapter will be coming in five days or less.


	2. The Officials of Arcadia

The Arcadian Republic. What was once a thriving empire ruled by a single man or woman is now a land governed by not one voice, but by many strings connected all over the state, all acting with an authority that affects the intricate system by which Arcadians live on this day and age.

Council, a position which belongs to only two individuals is greatly coveted by most if not all Arcadians as it delegates full control over the legions of the state, the power to raise arms and devour the enemies of the people. While great military might be one of its advantages it also gives the ability to enact laws at a moment’s notice, to free or condemn anyone who’s considered a threat to the government, to give or to remove liberty with the lift of a finger.

Being a Council is a role deeply craved for but more so feared, two positions difficult to gain yet even more difficult to hold. Many capable and intelligent men and women have held these roles, and many of them have had their lives shortened because of it. Lives taken too soon by hands that lust what they don’t have, people who have lost themselves and become shallow vessels of what their patronage once represented.

Envious, sour and greedy is what has become of the people of Arcadia, what was once a land filled with proud, courageous and virtuous people has now become a field infested with wretched crooks who hide their true selves at the sun’s appearance. Each and every public servant is nothing but a common thief waiting for an opportunity to rob what is not theirs; senators, patricians and politicians of the Republic resort to trickeries and underhandedness to keep their positions and wealth from dwindling.

The loathsome beings that call themselves workers of the people have kept drawing breath by purely false pretenses; wearing different expressions to hide their true goals. The only persona that they own is so despicable and pitiful that it only shows itself in the most repulsive parts of the land, instead they are seen performing acts of goodwill that are nothing more than a façade made to fool the rotten desires that are consuming their minds, the shallow cravings they so much yearn for.

Smiles are seen aplenty throughout the richest and most celebrated cultural institutions of Arcadia, smiles that beneath them hide a sharp instrument of killing ready to strike at the moment their prey turns its back. Lies are speak in courtrooms, desires are argued as laws, vengeance presented as justice and alongside every good action done for the people there’s a consequence in return.

Arcadia had lost itself, it lost what had made it once the leader of the modern world. Its people suffered hunger, screams could be heard on the streets during day and night while high ranking officials ridiculed these pleas for help. The Republic of Arcadia was indeed all but gone, and yet all that seems like a distant dream now, such an unfortunate era for Arcadians that at this time there’s not a single soul that wishes for its return.

Now the people once again rejoice on the streets with a vigor and glee not seen for decades. Nowadays the streets can be found with souls laughing, drinking and dancing with joy all around while their rattling feet clasp with emotion against the vibrating ground beneath them. Food in their bellies and wine on their mouths, children who before begged their meal now eat, play, run and scream with excitement as all children should. The once muddled streets are now clean of the abundant trash that was found at all times, creatures of the slums gone from the freshly cultivated goods and workers everywhere find themselves drunk with joy as they find their occupation flourishing after what seemed to be a never-ending drought.

Life is broad, life is good everyone thinks. A shoemaker fixes soles, a blacksmith makes tools and the carpenter builds.

Arcadia is my home the people speak with pride, Arcadia is my land the people say with joy but above everything else a name is shouted during the cloudy nights and the burning hot days. Parties and celebrations are without rest to that name. Women and men long for this name, for this person that has brought nothing but fortunes to their lives that were not too long ago on the brink of death.

General Chloe Elizabeth Price is the name every Arcadian says, speaks, shouts and screams with passion in their hearts. Chloe Price is the name of the person that gave them water. Aqueducts, a structure so perplexing to the untrain eye that it amazes everyone who lays its eyes on it. A project that services every Arcadian citizen by bringing clean, drinking water to the city through bridges, pipes, canals and a power that people refer to as the will of the gods.

Designed purely by General’s Price desire to aid the dying people of the Republic, it’s a monument that reminds every one of them of the kindness of her heart. Gold coins are spread by her hand and with it bringing the market back to life and everything else that was previously devoid of life.

She’ll come on foot without fear -unlike others who wouldn’t dare walk among commoners- and share her wealth with everyone. Mountains of coins flow through the city thanks to the goodness of her spirit, both children and adults yearn for her comings. Playful and truthful she entertains the kids with her sword and re-count many of the tales she has gathered from the countless battles she’s fought with her allies.

The common people - who she refers to as Arcadians and not the degrading term plebeians she so much despises- love her for this. Her mere name brings life to the death and honor to the deceased. She is cherished and respected as dearly as the gods themselves for is she who has given them the strength to rise once more, the hope for a better life and the opportunity to live another day.

And yet with all the love and attention she has garnered from the people it has also ignited a fear and anger from the men and women who before her coming ruled the Republic without opposition. These groups of people have born a desire so deep and sinister that it now lurks behind their every thought at every day of the calendar. Their jealously and hatred is so deeply rooted in their minds that it broadens with every passing action that further expands her popularity.

This result has not escaped her, Chloe knows they despise her with all their fiber, every decision she takes is battled by one or more of the thieving senators and who could blame them. Before general Price seniority in the Republic they were all free to do as they pleased, to kill, to abuse and rob the starving people of Arcadia to their hearts content, but now all that has stopped and they curse her name because of it.

Her political growth began with small actions, fighting laws against corruption, accusations of misdeeds and such small issues that no one bothered to look twice at, but then they grew and grew and so did their severity. Crimes being given the spotlight and justice being executed, homes deserted by traitorous citizens and with more allies joining her side it had become clear. At first they saw her as nothing but a pig fasting her death, not someone one to be bothered with, much less to fear they thought and yet now they squeal at her mere sight.

Those who had at first aligned with Chloe were few in number, yet the power they possessed had such a degree of magnitude that it had caught everyone with surprise. Cursing their existence as they’d realize her pedigree had rose beyond something they could control.

At first it was Max Caulfield who showed herself. A citizen with no political power of her own yet a dangerous individual no one dared to meddle with. A whisperer who hears it all, her ears reaching every trade and deal done under or over the Republic’s eye. Her alliance with general Price was the first one that raised eyebrows, what could she hoped to gain by uniting against the senators, against the entire political power of the state? A question that everyone seemed to wonder.

Then it was Rachel Amber, not a surprised to anyone. Friends for years and supportive political ally throughout Chloe’s advances on the senate. With Amber’s sharp and persuasive mind as support Chloe’s rise to power was all the more imminent and yet its sudden rocketing shocked Rachel herself. Amazed at Chloe’s own surge she realized her own tactics were not needed and so she distanced her involvement and allowed her to grow on her own without support of any kind. Only that way would Chloe be recognized and seen on equal footing, by standing alone on her political battles, speaking with her own words and not someone’s else.

Last but certainly not least was Steph Gingrich, a friend and well-known general who had distinguished herself for her bravery and brute force she used to demolish her enemies. A formidable ally whose friendship had given Chloe the strength and respect she needed to take an influential role alongside the many senators. The fruitful alliance came with the approval of the veteran and highly respected soldiers who saw them as them as true Arcadians, real warriors who represented what the shameless senators who had been drying them out lacked. Fighters who feared no one and who directed their lives honor in their actions.

With allies rising left and right her opposers were left stranded, they all soon found themselves in a state of panic where long meetings and discussions were being held in regards to what to do. The place to meet for such influencers of Arcadia was a building that had prevailed the passage of time, a location that was once a place filled with truthfulness and goodness towards the people, such relevant discord was delegated to the walls of the senate.

The senate, a building that for centuries has housed the most intellectuals minds of the Republic sits at the heart of the land, senators and politicians all stand withing its walls and the words spoken within it are what decide the fate of every Arcadian. A structure that Chloe has more often than not insulted and ignored because of the corruption that it holds in its every tile. She despises what has become of the once great structure that was troubled with the lives of every Arcadian, a building that is nothing but a shadow of its former self.

With Chloe and her legions still battling the forces of Gaul the senators have assembled, come together to wait for the message general Price has sent them.

All standing in a wide room, their white tunics covering their bare shoulders and legs. All in wait for someone to come and deliver the news everyone seems to be anxiously waiting for.

“So what do you think this bitch has to say this time?”

“Oh I-I don’t know, I wouldn’t call her a bi-I mean she would kill me if I said it.”

“Oh please Warren she’s not even here, say it. She’s a major bitch and a full-on asshole who doesn’t respect us so why should we?”

“We-well she has done some good for the city you know, it’s not all bad.”

Warren Graham, a spineless senator who’s rise to position came from corruption, with shame still able to grab him he hides his face from any onlookers. He turns and checks behind him, makes sure that no supporter of general Chloe is near to hear his honest words. He lets out a deep sigh and returns to senator Juliet who’s looking at him with a smirk on her lips, her eyes laughing at his humiliating sight.

“Yeah you’re right, she’s a bitch. Like fuck her you know? Yeah the people are better off but what about us, I need money and with everything she’s building there’s barely anything left for us to take.”

“I know what you mean Warren, before she came and all we were happily taking all the money we wanted, but now I can barely take anything without looking over my shoulders.”

Juliet Watson, a senator who’s beauty has enchanted many, her wit and uncanny ability to push such finely written news and documents is what has given her the role she now has. A public servant whose purpose is dedicated to aiding the people, to inform of the wealth and good fortune of Arcadia that fills its citizens patronage for their land, a benevolent function that serves to keep the people grateful and pleased; a function that she seems to have forgotten long ago.

Her hand can often be found writing papers, forming opinions and expressing her many views on events that affect and move the entire people of the Republic. The voice of the ruling body is what she calls herself, and it’s because of that determination and unrelentless work ethic that the people have taken it to themselves to give her many names that in essence represent the image that she has conjured through her many actions.

The bearer of death. The voice of the underworld. Bloodless hound. Doom in flesh. Death.

Her opinion conjugated on lies, often bringing with them calamity to the unfortunate souls being targeted by her uncaring hand. Her reports based on untruthful statements, lies being spread among cities and towns, with them bringing death and misery to hundreds of blameless victims all for her own economic gain.

She does this by removing outside traders and suppliers of common goods, branding them enemies and eliminating their place on the earth. With the people starving for foods and resources she brings it to herself to replace them with her own line of goods. Her own cultivated produce that seems to be rotten from the moment they arrive.

Flies seen above them, the vegetables and other items she brings covered not with lively colors of life that they’re supposed to have but instead they come with their skin already rotting with worms growing on their insides. Often sickening to the people they are left with only two choices, to starve to death or to poison themselves.

With sadness and tragedies on their minds the people do the best they can, they feed themselves and in turn the children whose bodies before digesting them are strong, healthy and brimming with a hearty color begin to change in the matter or days after consuming Watson’s resources. The young become thin, pale, resembling the state of sick old men and soon enough their journey too comes to an end. All in part of the food sold by Juliet Watson.

Her words give horror to everyone who is not on her side, ruin is what she creates and ruin is what she finds pleasure in.

Next to them other senators who share their concerns are heard as they express their thoughts on the circumstances they too found themselves in.

“I swear I’m going to kill her! That fucking Price is going to pay for sure, who does she think she is to come and order us like she owns the city.”

“Nathan as I much as I agree you need to keep your voice down, you know what could happen if somebody hears you.”

“Ah fuck it Vic, I don’t give a fuck about it anymore. I’m a Prescott and my family has been governing this Republic for decades and I’m not going to be scare by a newcomer hard-ass who’s family is nothing. Her fucking dad was nothing! That fucker got what he deserved and soon enough she’s going to end up the same.”

“Nathan, do I really need to remind you?”

Victoria Chase, a powerful woman who’s seen as the head of the senators. Her nature always a mystery. Quietly moving through the shadows, pleasing everyone with care and at the same time holding a dagger at their backs. A dangerous figure who everyone knows not too anger, her wrath, her joy and all other emotions are scarcely seen on her eyes. A stoic face can be seen on her most of the time, a person whose true motivations are unknown to all, a woman whose every action has been calculated and planned accordingly to her will. Her life instrumented to perfection, that is until someone arrived.

Her only imperfection as she calls it, Chloe Price. Her coming ruined her life, her grand scheme that had been cultivated through many years had all come apart due in part to a new unstable variable arriving at her board. A piece that she didn’t control, a wild piece that needed to be taken care of.

This new arriving thorn in her life wasn’t alone, it had brought many other figures that she wasn’t expecting.

Max Caulfield a shadowy presence that she longed for, her beauty and intelligence always seemed beyond that of everyone. Victoria’s interest on her had always been there, a woman whose growth came from her abilities to manipulate those around her.

Curiously to Victoria she’s pounded for many hours just how does she do it. How does she get her information is what she thinks. It’s as if she knows the right answer to every question before it was even asked. Her ability to always know what’s coming before if happens is what has put her in the position she’ in. A place where she’s untouchable, protected, feared and respected by all. Her natural talent to survive in a world that she was force into is what has made Victoria want to know her, to eliminate her. A feeling she can’t accurately describe; her companionship to General Price only made her desire to take her grow by the bounds.

Rachel Amber whose friendship Victoria thought to be nothing more than an act didn’t shock her one bit, but it still baffled her how she risked her entire political career that she was so attached to. She never saw her as one to die for someone else, still her thoughts on Rachel hadn’t changed. She still saw her as one of them, a heartless monster who cares for no one but herself, the only difference is that while Victoria plans her move to the detail Rachel instead takes leaps of faith, and in this instant it had given her the world.

Victoria finding herself observing Nathan she clearly sees the fury boiling on his face, an anger that she can’t help but smile from.

She knows that Nathan’s mind is not well, never has been. His erratic behavior doesn’t allow him to process his thoughts as he should and is far too quick to anger. Victoria who’s worried but annoyed gives him a stern look, a glare that is not to scare him but to send a message. She knows that Nathan and his family were once powerful with their vast connections deeply rooted in the history of Arcadia through generations. They had total control over what happened, they had it all and yet, now all of that’s meaningless. All the power they once had pales in comparison to the reach general Price now has.

Her surge in power was so sudden and striking that it led to nervousness to the entire society, no one knew how to react at the pace she was climbing the ranks, at her victories that crumbled the trades and promises that these corrupted people relied on.

Nathan knows this, he has been reminded of this fact ever since he tried to bring her down. That was the moment his family’s power had run dry. One by one his family was either killed or banished by their crimes being turn to light. He’s now alone, his powerful connections and allies have abandoned him and joined general Price, his only comrade now is the woman speaking to him, Victoria Chase.

With fury growing in his eyes, teeth grinding against each other, hands turning to fists and the color of his skin slowly reddening by the reminder of his newfound place in the capital he curses his existence.

“No. I don’t need any remainders. Her god-ugly face is enough, I already know what she’s capable of and I won’t forget it. I won’t be calm until her head is on a spike!”

Victoria who is still has her eyes set to Nathan smiles and lets out a small laugh out of her lips.

“Don’t you know it Nathan, she is disgusting. In all honesty if she weren’t all that sharp and tough she wouldn’t even be any good as a one-star whore. Fucking long face on her all the time, really gets me thinking how that cutie is with her.”

“Huh, probably just fucking her so she doesn’t get on her bad side.”

“You’re so right but please, don’t say that ever again. Her doing that with her is enough to give me nightmares. Can you imagine having to spend a night with her? Ugh no thank you, I’ll take a dagger to my heart please.”

As Victoria and Nathan continue their talk, over the end of the room there’s another group of senators discussing their thoughts over general Price.

Stella Hill, a woman whose position was given to her because of birthright is nor loyal nor traitorous to no one, not for any particular reason but does as her fear commands her too. She’s terrified of the day that her life might be cut short for the actions of those around her.

“Brooke just shut up and stop talking about this! Do you know what will happen to us if somebody listens to what you’re saying? We will be killed and be made an example of, you know General Price doesn’t do well to traitors.”

Stella with worry in her eyes and fear in her voice pleads to the senator who’s putting her life in danger, to the person who’s talking dangerous words in such a dangerous place. Begging to her to stop talking.

Brooke Scott a short, black haired is senator who’s hate is as deep as that of others, she despises general Price with all her might for one single reason. Her tough hand over them has her nervous and worried for her life every day she wakes up but her hate steams not for Chloe’s actions which she disagrees completely but no, her fury boils from the harsh targeting she has endured from general Price’s most trusted soldier, Steph.

Steph has made sure to make her every moment a living hell. Because of this Brooke resents her and everything she represents, because of that she wants to end Steph’s journey short and the life of everyone who’s allied with her as well.

She smiles, stares at her companions and laughs at Stella’s dramatic warning.

“Oh please Stella calm down, she’s not even here and Steph isn’t either. Who’s going to listen to me? Not like I’m that important anyways, if she wanted me dead I would’ve been lunged from the Tarpeian cliff a long time ago.”

“Brooke seriously shut the fuck up, I’m with Stella on this one. First of all fuck Price all the way in the ass okay, like I hope she’s getting drilled so bad that she dies but don’t fucking say that here, you know Caulfield has ears everywhere, she could have some here in the senate.”

Alyssa Anderson, a senator who earned her place pleasing others is nothing but a joke. She and everyone else knows this, her position is below that of a worm and because of that she knows better than to curse at the presence of anyone, even if that anyone is not even on the city.

“Wow Alyssa take it easy. I wouldn’t go that far. Besides she’s not that bad, some of the plebeians seem much better now than before she came. They all seem really happy and-”

As Stella defends general Price she feels as everyone turns to her. All eyes glaring at her; Victoria, Nathan, Juliet, Warren, Alyssa and Brooke all staring with the sharpest eyes threatening her without a single word.

Stella feeling all the pressure in the room lowers her head and closes her eyes, praying to the gods to take her away from this place. So much is her worriedness that she can almost feel daggers piercing her entire self.

“Fuck those peasants! I want my money!”

All stares turn back and land themselves at Warren, the spineless wimp who no one looks at twice has an expression scarcely seen on him. A rage boiling in his eyes, his eyebrows creased, his teeth crashing against each other and his body tensing as if he was ready for battle.

“Amen to that.”

Juliet says and everyone and soon enough everyone smiles and begin laughing, the tension from before dissolving and Stella thanking the gods for it.

The laughter growing and growing until it can be heard from the outside, a laughter so full of joy that it confuses the soldiers from afar; a room of senators in that mood can’t bring anything good they think.

“Well well you all seem to be in a good mood, mind sharing the joke with me you treacherous beasts.”

Steph Gingrich, General of Arcadia who’s presence brings joy to many, and fear to more. A jolly companion who’s seen in the common grounds cheering alongside those the rich dare not see; dances and drinks with they who she sees as equals. Her friends and fellow Arcadians who celebrate the victories and spoils of war that since Chloe’s rise to power seem to arrive as often as the sun rises to the sky.

Steph is the face of both the warrior and the celebrant, they joyous and the passionate that welcomes you with a wine on one hand and a handshake on the other. Often finding herself brawling in taverns, drinking and singing on the streets, screaming with the finest whores of the land and all so with the respect and love of the people. The face they believe in, a soul they trust and cherish.

With so many qualities for the common citizen of Arcadia it’s no surprise that these same qualities have brought ire from the patricians, from the politicians who see her as the dark stain on their governing body.

She’s crude they say, she’s not fit to walk among us they gossip behind her back and yet this is all said and done in the shadows. They know she’s untouchable in more ways than one. Gossips runs across the halls of the senate, rumors and lies of her are told but it’s futile.

Her place in the Republic is all but guaranteed for the loyalty, trust, respect and friendship she has developed with the most celebrated person in all Arcadia. For years they have fought together, for many nights, days and years they’ve celebrated and grieved together. General Price’s appreciation towards her runs as deep as the roots of a thousand-year-old tree. If Chloe were to be a prey of danger she worries not as Steph has already eliminated and destroyed such a thing before it even grew to anything more than a thought. Because of this trust general Price has given her control of the city in her absence, the power to enforce her might as she sees fit.

To Steph and Steph alone is the power to set what happens and what happens not. And today is such a day where general Price’s message has arrived. With calm and strength in her body she walks the marble tiles of the senate the same way she walks the dirt of Arcadia.

With her sudden arrival to the room where the senators find themselves she sees everyone with a scared expression on their eyes. No one moving a muscle, tension rising on every limb of their frozen bodies.

_These rats were doing something, something they know they shouldn’t be doing. Seems like Chloe was right, they do need a ‘little’ reminder of who has allowed them to retain their positions. Lucky them, if it were my choice they would all be rotting on the streets, an example of what happens when you bite the hand that feeds you._

“Geez what happened? You were all laughing so hard that I thought Warren had finally grown a dick.”

The room remains silent, everyone was so enthralled with their laughter and mocking that they failed to notice the moment Steph had entered the room. Warren, Victoria, Nathan and everyone’s expressions turn sour, their eyes losing the spark that just moments ago were shining bright.

Victoria who’s courage hasn’t left her, who still sees herself as the powerful woman who could’ve bended the entire land at her will walks pasts the others and maliciously smiles at Steph’s mocking expression.

“Oh nothing, we were all just discussing something. Actually, since you’re here maybe you can settle our little dispute. See we were discussing an important matter regarding our public body but we can’t come to an agreement.”

Steph crosses her arms, moves her leg forward and reveals her sword still safeguarded in her thigh. Her smile turns into a mischievous grin and sends a look to the rest of the senators who shriek at her action.

“Oh really? Why I’m flattered Victoria, I thought you all rich-assholes didn’t talked about nothing other than ways to rob and ruin the people of what’s rightfully theirs. That and spreading lies and rumors. Seems like you bunch of scums of the earth do talk about things that matter, so come on with it, what is it that you need.”

“Yes you’re so right Steph. This is a gravely important matter, you see we were wondering…do you always do everything General Price tells you to do to the point because of loyalty, or is it perhaps because she’s letting you fuck her on the side?”

At that instant, in the moment Victoria words come to an end Steph snaps. Her eyes become enraged, her body readies itself for a killing and before anybody can blink Steph already has her fingers buried in Victoria’s throat.

Her hand steeling itself against Victoria’s weak form, her sword that was in rest is attached to her left hand awaiting a push to strike, to feel Victoria’s blood course through its sharp, killing edge. Her eyes without reason stare at the now terrified Victoria who’s mouth screams like a dying pig. She tries to free herself but it’s useless, she can feel her bones cracking from within, how Steph’s reasoning is gone from her as she crushes the life from her body with ease.

Everyone in horror observe what is happening in front of them, everyone filled with too much fear to intervene. They’re all petrified, they do nothing, not even move a muscle as they worry receiving the same fate Victoria’s currently in.

Dead silence spreads in the room with everything frozen in place, in awe and dread as they see the most influential senator being strangled as if she was nothing but a peasant pleading for her life.

Victoria’s face turns from her beautiful warm tone envied by all to a shade growing dark and repulsive with the pressure she’s receiving, turning pale and darker resembling the color of a rotten corpse and her eyes just as well changing, they grow red and pulse as Steph’s hand entangles itself deeper and deeper in her vulnerable skin. Her voice not being able to form itself coherently instead lets shrieks, snorts and animal like sounds out of her rosy lips.

Steph not appearing to care or flinch continues her effort to see Victoria’s eyes lose their spark and because of that she glares with a smile on her lips. Steph seems amused as Victoria’s eyes appear to have lost their last ounce of strength that they were so vigorously holding onto to.

With now mere moments away from an unexpected demise sudden steps are heard, sounding closer and closer until a voice is heard too.

“Steph! Stop that! You’re going to kill her!”

Slowly and against her will Steph lets go of Victoria, dropping her to the ground. Victoria feeling the need for air more than anything struggles to even pull herself up. She can barely hold her weight with the pain scurrying throughout her entire being. Her mouth trying to scream, to gasp, to ask for air but instead blood comes out of her. Her eyes in a deep hue of red making her blue eyes stand out as an abomination and her mouth gasping and bleeding without self-control.

She begs the gods for air but she receives a scratching sensation instead, her deep continuous gasps lead her to fall to the ground and dirty herself with her own fluids. Gripping her palm to the ground, digging her nails to the hard, solid tiles she does her best to stay still but fails, her body twists and dances as a worm drags itself on mud.

After finally taking enough air to feel an ounce of strength come back to her she turns her head towards Steph and stares at her with a hate that would shake someone weaker. With the pain in her chest Victoria struggles to stand, she coughs and looks roundly at everyone else around her, at the senators who call themselves her allies. Even Nathan who she considers family remains frozen, avoiding her piercing eyes that seem to have changed to pulsing spheres covered in veins.

The voice that had saved Victoria speaks again. Dana Ward, a senator that has shown her trust not to Chloe but to the people of Arcadia. Always acting for their best interest in mind, an unbiased voice among Chloe’s ranks.

“Steph just what do you think you’re doing?”

“What!? We were just playing. We were all very interested to see how long Victoria could last without air.”

Steph face turns to the still grasping Victoria. Covered in blood, her face squirming at the smile Steph shows her.

“Right? Just a game.”

_Look at you filthy animal, that’s where you belong, where you will always be from now on._

Victoria’s bloody eyes cast a curse on Steph, she curses her being, her life. She wishes to remove her existence from history and hopes to one day put her down as the dog she is Victoria thinks.

Victoria with every ounce of strength that she can muster rises from the ground, her legs tremble and wobble. Her head swings back with balance all but gone, already expecting to hit the ground she feels an arm helping her stand. She turns to see the helper and sees Nathan who’s closing his eyes, clenching them down to avoid her look. Out of embarrassment or cowardice he helps her if only to show his still existent care.

With her posture somewhat recovered she stands as firm as she can and sends what she thinks is her usual smirk to Dana who’s responsible for her to be still breathing.

“We’re fine Dana. Like she said, it was only a game. What is it that you wanted, why are we the ones waiting when it was you two who called us? We’ve been waiting for more than enough already.”

“Steph has a message for all of you, a report about the war with Gaul and a message from general Price.”

As soon as Dana speaks every eye in the room directs to Steph. Warren, Nathan and everyone else turn their heads to the both of them without the fear they just had, without the deathly pressure they were all covered in. All anxiously awaiting Steph’s voice to be heard.

Anxiously staring for a reply they all conjured the same thought of what could be the report general Price has sent them. More riches or victories they think.

As if Victoria close demise never occurred they all forget about her, and instead their mind becomes engulfed in the spoils of war Chloe will bring this time. They know she’s at war, she’s winning battles against the beasts of Gaul and the more she’s able to conquer the more gold senators can take for themselves.

“What is it? What is the message?”

“Say it! What has she done now?”

“Has she finally conquered Gaul? Has the gold been sent already and if so where is it? How much?”

“Yeah how much?”

“How much has she recouped this time?”

Everyone one of them should be drown on their own blood Steph thinks.

Steph noticing everyone’s sudden joyful look, disregarding the state of Victoria she feels a surge of power in her. How funny she thinks, Victoria who’s the fine woman of the city is now bathed in her own blood and no one is giving a fuck.

_Fucking bastards. They really are lower than scum, all the bunch of them. Fucking animals don’t care about anything other than themselves. No values or belief to stand for. No friends or allies to care for and most importantly no loyalty to no one, not even to each other. I rather take my blade and cut my vein than to live like them._

_I bet they would all kill each other if I offered them all the aureus on my vault, now that would be a sight to see._

Steph overlooking the display of greed walks among them and passes the senators who are desperately and anxiously biting their lips as she advances. She continues until Steph reaches a window overlooking the city and stops herself at it. Puts her hands behind her and turns to face them, noticing both the anger and fear in their eyes she smiles and exclusively stares at Victoria who’s the only not looking at her.

Steph says nothing, stays with her gaze directed at her, everyone notices it, yet Victoria remains unflinching at this and continues feigning ignorance at this fact.

“The message from general Price was simple. It included many details from the battles they’ve had, as you know the tribes from Gaul have been losing ground with each passing day, soon enough the entire land will be part of Arcadia. With it bringing more equilibrium to the Republic, finally achieving what many have try, and look now. It is being done by her, by your general who’s risking her life and honor for you pieces of shit who don’t deserve to stand beside her.”

Steph abruptly stops talking and then follows to move her sight to everyone in the room. To Warren who’s showing anger in his body, his hands turn to fists. To Juliet who seems to be lost in her thoughts, most likely conjuring rumors to spread among the capital regarding Steph’s barbaric brutality as she has done so before. To Nathan as well who’s unnerving expression appears to be barely holding itself together shows the lack of decency he has.

_I fucking hate this guy, if it weren’t for his name I would’ve gotten rid of him a long, long time ago. A good for nothing asshole is what he is._

Steph doesn’t stop there, letting the room be filled with silence she continues to look at each and every one of them, Alyssa, Brooke and Stella. All of them flinch at the moments Steph’s eyes reach them, they can all be disposed at a moment’s notice, all it needs is the tilt of Steph’s head and it will be done.

Steph stops and returns her sight to Victoria who’ still alone, waiting for something to break the silence that has been eating into everyone’s mind.

“The other part of her message. I don’t think I need to repeat it, do I Victoria? Maybe you all need to hear it again.”

At this Victoria’s body loses its strength and only by the support of the pillar besides her she remains standing. Now she looks into Steph who’s wearing a smile on her face, a smirk that knows the fear she has instilled, a panic that Victoria now holds at her.

She takes a gulp and with every fiber of her being she slowly walks towards where Steph is and musters a façade that is obvious to everyone.

“There’s no need for it Steph, we shall remain as always. Loyal to our general and to her subordinates who are our brothers and sisters of the Republic.”

With this pitiful demonstration of Victoria Dana sighs.

Steph rises her lips in a mocking expression and walks pasts everyone on the room, taking Dana with her into the hall.

“See Dana what did I told you, these dogs just need a little tough love and they’re back in order.”

“Well next time I’ll be the one delivering the message okay?”

“Pfft what don’t approve of my methods? Because they work, if you don’t believe me I can get Victoria to make a fool of herself just by snapping my fingers. Just say it girl.”

“I’m fine thank you very much for the offer, I think I’ll stick to watching gladiators.”

“Oh that’s a great idea! How about we get Victoria to fight Warren? You think Chloe would get mad if I made that happen?”

“Without a doubt.”

“Really?”

“Yeah she’ll be so mad at you for doing it while she wasn’t here to watch.”

“Ha I know, she’ll probably be like ‘Kick him in the nuts!’’”

“Ha-ha no she’ll be like ‘Kick him in the man-pussy!’”

Together the two-leave walking off, laughing and talking with the pleasure of their company all the while the senators stay in place, their hearts beating relentlessly with such force that they almost leap out of their chest, their blood boiling in rage for the humiliating treatment they must endure at the hands of General Price’s forces.

Before they were kings, now they are no better than slaves in chains.

Nathan, Warren, Juliet, Brooke, Alyssa and even Stella all look at each other and they all see the same thing on their eyes; a dark desire to end the torment of living, a deathly sentiment engulfing their entire minds, not a feeling towards their own but of the person whose responsible for the state they now find themselves in.

And yet all of those eyes lack the resolve to do something about it, none of them have a will strong enough not the mind necessary to formulate the planning required to attempt such preposterous task.

All of them lack the courage to put forth the task, all except one.

Blonde hair, blue eyes, soothing skin, the figure rivaling that of the goddesses represented in stone. Many consider her a beautiful being and crave for her flesh. Beautiful, deadly, sharp, elegant and quick, all adequate descriptions that Victoria Chase holds to her name.

Despite her earlier encounter with Steph her will remains the same, her mind still conjuring and planning the moves available at her disposal.

She’s waiting, waiting for the right moment to begin her ordeal.

Secluded of the chatter among the frighten senators Victoria stays to herself, takes breaths to calm her ire from being noticed. To not dirty her image of luxury that she upholds even when covered on her own blood.

She remember the humiliating sight she suffered at the hands of Steph, the lack of action she could take and it drives her anger beyond anything she’s felt before. A need to rip the beating heart of her and watch as the light leaves her eyes.

_That bitch will be mine to kill, her entire family, her friends, anything that she cares for. I’M GOING TO KILL IT ALL!_

Her chest rising, her heart beating and her mind thinking in a state of rage.

_But I can’t, if I were to get rid of her now I would just be signing my death warrant. No, I can’t do anything to her as things are now, before that I need to remove someone else, someone who’s become a thorn on my heel, someone who I will gladly remove of existence._

_Yeah, just another annoying bitch who’ll have to die._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, so that was something wasn't it?  
> Thanks for reading and I hope you found some of the world building interesting.
> 
> First of all Warren is bad here, he's a prick. Alongside many other characters here like Juliet, Brooke and the others that you read.  
> You can see that there's a lot of tension in the city, Chloe is not popular with the rich people but the common people love her. A lot of these characters are important, their motivation matters and you can see why they would hate someone like Chloe.  
> Also Steph is here too.
> 
> Next chapter will be release soon as well, five days or less.  
> And again thanks for reading this new work. You rock, your awesome and keep on reading.
> 
> P.S.  
> I wonder if Kate will show up on this story...


	3. Arcadia

Arcadia, the name representing what’s today the most powerful body of government that the world has ever known; a more mightier and powerful unity of people has yet to exist and so it reigns with its reach encompassing the entire known world.

Truly a landmark for the history of all humanity, only a name with an equally if not greater magnitude to itself could it be aptly suited to epitomize what it means to reside withing its boundaries. A legend that exhibits the upbringing and greatness that it citizens hold themselves accountable for.

Arcadia, a name belonging to its founder. To its first leader who saw fit to bring order to the chaotic land where anarchy roamed freely in the minds of all. A being who proclaimed her birth to be not from the female form but contrived by the almighty hands of Jupiter and what more evidence to prove this outlandish statement than the actions this person without equal did in her limited lifespan.

Arcadia and Arcan, two names that every person who breathes knows. A tale that has been repeated for centuries without fail. Arcadia and Arcan, two sisters, a bond bonded by love and integrity. The birth of justice is what these two ethereal figures exemplify.

Arcadia alongside her sister Arcan are said to have been brought down from the sky, left stranded to their fate; infants left to survive without the care of touching figures to safeguard their growth. Alone and defenseless they were, yet as destiny would have it a mysterious shape came upon them, a flying creature led them to safety to a region full of life and resources for the two children to grow without harm to their hearts.

Many interpretations are believed to be of this encounter, that a bird guided them, that an eagle pluck them from the ground and dropped them before it could devour their meat. Many stories are said about such unbelievable tale and among them there is one version of this that everyone knows to be the definite truth, both Arcadia and Arcan shared it from their memories, the truth of what really took place during their infancy.

They said that indeed they were guided, that truly they were led to an oasis brimming vegetation and peaceful animal life. They stated with proudness and fought anyone who doubted their tongue that knew nothing of dishonesty. The fateful entity who led the bloodline of Arcadia to safety was nothing else than a delicate creature, a mortal animal so beautiful and peaceful that it seemed hard to believe and yet the passion on their hearts turned the mind of every doubter to believer.

It had the color of blue on its wings, a blue so deep and enchanting that it was engraved on their memories to the smallest detail. A blue so mesmerizing that it dazzled their young minds, wings engraved with black roots entrapping it’s body. The blackness covering it’s layers that seemed as dark and beautiful as the blackness of the night. The pattern that it had was said to resemble the shape of a land, so mystical and enchanting that it was as if it had prophesying their future.

Elevating itself without effort it led the two girls who could barely move to the bountiful and protective zone created by the goddess Ceres, once again as evidence of the children worthiness.

From their mythical upbringing their lives only became even more drenched in greatness that if it were anybody else it would be pass as childish tales, but not on the case of Arcadia and Arcan.

Both leaders had shown and proven their worth as they defended, saved, helped and suffered for the people that had given them their trust. Warriors and friends is what those who knew them called them, their open hand a sign of undying trust, their spoken words heavier than the everlasting mountains around and their eyes purer than the rain of the sky.

Tales of the fairness Arcadia and Arcan spread among the vast land of the continent, because worthiness of their actions were so celebrated and looked upon those who met them were quick to joined them, those who heard of their tales would journey to Arcadia to help grow their righteous empire.

Tired from suffering the corruption of unjust leaders and being forced to forget one’s beliefs had broken the limit of the people living in distant lands, those who had heard of the benevolent beings of the newly founded Arcadia fled from their encampment and joined their side to cultivate and to further develop the vision that every traveler wished for; a fair, a just, a free and an unbiased state where the voice of every person was heard ad listened. A government for all it was called.

No one fought for this more than Arcan, her life’s work mandated to make this a reality. Her presence demanded equality, pure raw opinions from her citizens. Honesty and fairness is what Arcan demanded and that’s what she gave. A soul who’s love reached all, whose face brought tears to the hopeless and joy to the bedridden.

A soul whose disappearance was made all the more painful because of it.

Arcan who was as cherished and loved as her sister lost herself to history, her death a mystery to all, her life a celebration for the people and her memory a reminder to cherish those among us who will one day disappear as promptly as they come.

Arcadia who until her last days mourned for her beloved sister continued her journey to expand the ideals that she and Arcan believed in, to create a land free of poverty, of injustice and without the condemnation for being what you are.

It is said that on her death bed Arcadia was satisfied, that her heart could not be more alive that at that moment. To had seen with her own eyes what Arcan and her had proposed come to fruition filled her with a joy that made death only seem crueler.

For seven days and seven nights, the people were silent.

Every soul mourned the loss of their leader, of a woman who made it her life’s work to better that of not just every Arcadian but of every living being. Not a single sound could be heard across the vast land that pertained to it, not a cry nor scream but the silence that saddened death itself for taking such a worthy being from the living world.

Arcadia, a name holding such high pedigree that its mention demands respect, the name that reminds its people of who they were and of their history, Arcadia is the name given to its capitol. To its city that’s often called the heart of the Republique.

The city of Arcadia, a place that now brings ire, shame and fury to those who still uphold themselves to their founder’s wishes.

A city that was set out to be an example of what Arcadia and Arcan dreamt of now is everything but that, far from it the city in its present day is a place where the life is laughed at, insulted and drag upon the ground by its so-called leaders.

The actions of these people who live within its boundaries have given themselves an influence that they should not hold, their venomous tongues bring nothing but consequence to the millions of Arcadians who trust their lives to them. The interest and legislations taking no consideration for the betterment of the land, instead corruption and thievery being their common goal.

Treaties are publicly signed with peace and friendship at the forefront while behind all the show and spectacle sums of gold are given in exchanged for political favors. News of alliances between neighboring states are shared along the Republic, exclaimed and proclaimed to improve the people’s moral all the while those same neighboring states hold Arcadian provinces hostage, partnerships disbanded, betrayals and promises occurring as commonly as breathing; a land where the words of politicians have as much worth as the waste of dogs.

Authority to rob and betray, to shame and humiliate, that is the kind of power that politicians of the senate have in their hands. Their words and decisions are what affect the lives of every Arcadian, what puts into motion the many gears that bring nothing but suffering and starvation to the blameless people who strive to never forget their heritage, who always pray for their leaders to help them and who rely on the principles given by Arcadia and Arcan, who cry for support during the dire times they endure.

The senators, these are the people who say what is allowed and what is not. By their command a person’s worth is only as much as the coins they have on them, an unfair and critical aspect that has taken over the Republic by the corruption senators have allowed to enter the land. The equilibrium that Arcadia had struggled so much to keep balanced was gone, the perfection that was formerly far reaching into the valley of the gods is now forgotten, lost and ignored by the senators who have welcome madness into its once righteously body of government.

Laws no longer represent the best for the people but instead the favoring of the rich and targeting of the poor is the common goal, justice no more bothers itself with criminals but instead comforts itself with the killing of traders and the death of commerce with foreign sources.

The rights and the voices of the people who house the land are forgotten and ignored while the patricians who distinguish themselves with luxurious commodities buy their way through life and laugh at the misfortune of those who have nothing, disregarding and ridiculing the poverty ridden lifestyle that most people suffer through.

Away from the senate and away from all the discussions of laws, far from the wars and talks of corruption and embezzlements the simple, wishful life that Arcadians partake in can be seen and appreciated for what it is.

The noisy streets are filled with simple talk and laughter on every seen face; this is what represents the real Arcadia, the Arcadia that is honest, truthful and with malice towards none. Discord and conversations making references to idling gossip, local news and amazement by the military of the state. Conversations ranging from food prices, sea trade and the wellbeing of the children are what drive these people who breathe the same air to live with hope on their hearts despite the many injustices they face.

Once again reminiscing that far away from the senators and courts many events still happen during days and nights of the city. Trade and commerce deals struck in the marketplace, children playing with glee, drunks drinking and walking for pleasure and the occasional mesmerizing predictions being revealed to the ignorant eye.

Such event is happening on a day where everything is as usual, something can be seen and heard, strikes and screams heard from afar yet anybody gives it any attention.

Two children in a field away from the walking streets are fighting, battling with vigor on their swings, their spirit full of conviction and their legs dancing on the debris around them. Evading the rocks and collapsed branches they train their bodies and receive blows from each other without flinching, each of them holding a wooden, beat-up sword already in the brink of breaking apart after parring countless of strikes directed at their limbs. Their bodies full of bruises and swollen areas as proof of their effort.

One of the child’s not taller than two swords stacked up, slim with his muscles toned for his continuous training, the other child’s only a finger shorter yet his arms and legs hold a greater strength. The taller boy being push back as he blocks the shorter kid’s attacks, notices an opening in his opponent’s repeating movements he rolls upfront and immediately turns to him and rushes forward.

“Take this!”

Whoosh!

The taller kid swings violently and misses by a hair, letting his guard down and giving his shorter companion a window of attack.

“Ha! Stupid you missed me, here I go!”

The shorter kid seeing the opening holds onto his sword with both hands, rises it as high as he can to demonstrate his superiority and strikes down with a force sure to knock the other’s senses out.

PLUMP!

It connects, the wooden sword impacting the taller kid and sending vibrations to his bones as it collides with his shoulder, and to the surprise of the shorter kid his friend turns his gaze up and smiles, looks at him and sends shivers with a smirk growing on his lips.

“No you don’t you cocky bastard!”

With all the strength available in him he grabs onto his sword and lunges his arm against his shorter friend who is shocked by the lack of effect his blow had.

PLUMP!

Pummeling a blow to his shorter companion’s ribs he feels the waves being let out from his shaking body at the sword’s connection. With his smile growing even wider on his face he stands straight and before giving any time to recover he continues his attack.

THUMP!

He boots his short friend to the ground with the intention of knocking out of him the will to fight any more. Now looking down at him he chuckles and smiles at his victory as his longtime friend stares with a grin just as big as his, excited at the rush from having such a spirited sparring session.

Before any of them can speak a word they both hear something, a distant familiar voice shouting something.

“ **BRUTUS!! CAESAR!! COME OUT YOU REBELS!** ”

As the two kids hear their names being shouted soon enough their faces turn pale, eyes grow wide and stare at each other with dread coming to their nerves.

The taller victorious boy who responds to Caesar remains standing and with all the good intention in his heart leans down to offer his hand to his shorter friend, Brutus.

“Brutus come on! I think she finally noticed we left our training.”

“Huh you think? Shouldn’t…we go back?”

Brutus still recovering his breath and ignoring the pain of his chest takes his friend’s hand and slowly rises next to Caesar who looks at him with a mischievous expression on him.

“We could…or instead we could continue training on our own?”

Brutus remembers the training with the other weak, inexperienced soldiers. It’s a memory that brings him nothing but a dull sensation to his mind.

Slowly practicing techniques they’ve already mastered months ago, to instruct those who don’t put all their effort drives them crazy, why waste their time training useless fools who don’t want to train he thinks. This tedious duty that they were tasked with is what made them look for ways to entertain themselves. Why wait for others who have never held sword in their life when they can improve their own skills all on their own.

Brutus who’s sword had escaped him as he was kicked to the ground picks it up and turns to Caesar, searches for the woman who has been screaming their names, who’s aimlessly searching for the two disobedient children who refuse to sit and do as they’re tell.

“You know what? You’re right let’s go. Me and you we’ll stick together until the end.”

“Ha-ha you say that now Brutus but last time you squealed and cried when our captain kicked the air out of you.”

“Hey! Not my fault that I’m not a meathead like you, you’re a special case. Being beat-up and dragged around like that and not giving up is not normal.”

“It’s not being a meathead Brutus, it’s me holding the pain and focusing. Next time those old fools try it again I’ll get back at them, we’ll be making them pay for beating you like that.”

Brutus whose heart falters at the care his friend is showing for him feels a gratitude that he hopes to repay one day. He ponders if it’s stupidity or bravery, but nonetheless appreciates the gesture his friend has made.

“ **Aha! There you are you two!** ”

Too focused on their own world Caesar and Brutus completely miss the coming of their captain, but just as she lunges towards them they dash off and run away to separated paths, already knowing where to meet for further training.

Just as this one event happens many other things occur on the wide city of Arcadia. On another place not far from the small hidden field, on the dark streets devoid of people a commotion can be heard, two loud voices screaming all over one of the roads of Arcadia, two voices already well known by the people. The common drunks who have already earned the nickname of potheads.

Trevor Yard and Justin Williams strolling the streets lighten by the stars at a time set for dreaming, with the sun already well beyond down the two men are filled with wine and with pots on their hands. Potheads is what they are known for as it has become almost a tradition for this pair of companions to hold onto pots and at the end of the night break them on their heads.

With their arms linked by their shoulders, holding the other up and crying what they think are lyrics.

_Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!_

_Weeeeeeeee! Uh what are we?_

_Oh yeah we are happy!_

_We are happy!_

_WE ARE HAPPILY DOING SOMETHING!_

_WE ARE DOING A THING!_

_WE ARE A THING!_

_WE!_

_SURE!_

_ARE!!!_

Stopping at a puddle of their own making they hazily look around and finally notice the lack of people around them, mostly everyone has already gone to their homes to rest their heavy eyes. Justin and Trevor are used to this, without surprise they stare at the sky above them and reminisce about their lives, as thoughtfully as drunk men can.

“Hey Justin?”

“Hey-hey-hey that’s my name!”

“You ever think of the stars?”

Justin who still hasn’t gathered his wits as much as Trevor looks up and sees what appears to be an unlimited number of them, his eyes widening and opening his lips in awe.

“Woah look at the stars man. They’re so many, don’t you just want to grab them and hold them in your hands?”

“I know what you mean, they’re amazing. How do they even stay up? How come they don’t fall?”

“Oh shit dude why do you have to say that! Do you think they’re going to fall and kill us all?”

“I hope not, and I don’t think so. They’re so pretty, how could something so beautiful hurt us.”

Trevor now gazing above him, wondering how can the sky be so dark, so menacing and so enchanting all at the same time. He’s so deeply focused on the stars and the bright moon that he fails to notice Justin walking away from him and throwing something up on the air.

“Hey man! Look up!”

Trevor jumping at his friend’s voice looks up and sees what he has been seeing for most nights now, a pot falling to his head.

“Shit not again.”

He’s become so used to the manic behavior of Trevor that he has stopped resisting it and instead has joined him in his uncaring ways. Living freely without responsibilities and taking part in events that make his mind drift away from everything, such as the heavy drinking he partakes most of his nights now.

Waking up, drinking and dancing as a fool on the streets. Eating as a buffoon from what the people can spare to give him and the begging for coins to ease his lustful appetite for wine that only seems to be growing thirstier by the day. The routine that has now become of his life.

Still feeling his face sore he lifts his head and does his best to ignore the pain eating surfacing all over his mind.

“Ha-ha-ha oh shit man are you okay? How can you be so dumb. Don’t you remember what I told you? Face to your front and let it hit you without tensing up, otherwise it hurts like crazy.”

Trevor finding himself on the ground feels something dripping down his face, a warm liquid that is thicker than wine, colder than it too. He lifts his hand and touches, puts it back and sees the crimson red liquid flowing down.

Seeing Justin walk over and crouch to where he is Trevor immediately remembers that he has a pot of his own still safeguarded on him. He grips it and without waiting for Justin to notice he strikes him just as he did. The pot breaking on impact and throwing him to the ground in the exaggerated manner that he’s known for.

He slowly and shakily recovers from the cold dirt beneath him and does his best to find his balance but fails, ending up falling to the ground and sitting on the broken pieces around.

“Ouch! My dude! That was awesome!”

_Justin you’re a bigger fool than I thought you were._

Trevor seeing the wide grin on Justin can’t help but smile. Not feeling the need to leave just yet Trevor again approaches who has been his partner for more days that he can count and lays down next to him. He pushes his back against the ground, not minding the blood being absorbed by his clothes.

Justin who’s mind has gone numb from all the wine he drank drags his body and legs even closer towards where Trevor is. Doesn’t say anything but stays looking at the same sky, lazily letting the sound of nature take him away.

“How’s the head T?”

“It’s not that bad, better than your empty head at least.”

Justin tries to talk but hiccups interrupt him as he lets words come out of his mouth. After a few tries to speak he coughs and tries again.

“I prefer to call it problem-free mind.”

_Damn that actually sounds good, better than worrying about anything, better than cracking your head with stupid problems and what everyone might be thinking about of me._

Trevor without replying back moves his hand towards Justin’s and grabs it, says nothing but remains in place feeling the warm palm of his companion.

Both of them stay lying on the abandoned road, still and without motion is how they appear and yet it’s everything but that. They’re minds enjoying their moments alone as they stare onto the limitless sky above them.

“Justin don’t you ever change you hear me.”

“What’s up with that man?”

“Not much, just thinking about what you said. Problem-free head right?”

“You got it.”

“Yeah I got it, and you know what? You’re not always a pothead like everyone says.”

“Ah screw them all, they can make songs of me if they want, I don’t care. Bunch of pansies the lot of them, none of them matter to me.”

…

…

Their hands grip tighter together and now their eyes no longer gazing at the sky but to their own set of eyeballs that seem to have rob the sky of its shining stars.

“Hey Trevor?”

“What up Justin?”

With no reply given Trevor leans closer, reaches for Justin’s exhaling air and stops before touching what he has already touched and savored many times before.

He smiles and raises his eyebrows, Justin in return sends him an allowing nod.

_“We are happy!”_

_“We are drunk!”_

At these joyful lyrics that Trevor is shouting he closes the short distance that was between them and feels the warm mouth of his partner, still moving their heads closer and closer they both lose themselves in a way that’s tells the amount of desperation and craving they both have built from their moments together.

Separating their mouths but letting their heads stick together they breath the same air, feel the same sensations and hope for the same outcome for the night.

“Hey Trevor?”

“Yeah?”

_“We are men!”_

_“We share the one bed!”_

Now both Trevor and Justin unite in their singing, in their own demonstration of love with a song that they have learn and rooted in their minds from the countless of nights they have laid together.

_“We are together!”_

_“We are Arcadians!”_

_“We are Arcadians who bathe with our men!”_

Men in love, men full of emotion and most importantly men who represent what Arcadia is, what it has always been but has become forgotten by the corruption that has engulfed it’s body of government. The Arcadian Republique that general Price and her allies are fighting is for one that’s free of poverty, an Arcadia full of life and most importantly a Republique where men and women can wake up knowing that there’s hope for a better future.

For the children who are fighting and training, for the men and women who are drinking their problems away, it’s for them that general Price is fighting for. For the people that allow the Republique to stand another day, for its proud citizens that represents the very best of civilization. For the many faces that are unknown, for those that reside to their lonesome and bother no one. For every Arcadian that lives and dies in its land.

And in this land there lives a woman far in the outskirts of the city, away from the wonders of civilization and relies only on herself. A young woman who takes each day as it comes and pushes through the hardships of life by her sheer will.

On such night where others are drinking, singing and sleeping in bed she’s out on the wilderness, scared, terrified and alone. She’s wondering, looking and searching for the resources to survive yet another week.

Climbing trees with her bare hands, feet swollen and arms scarred by the falls she’s endured she continues her labor. She’s gets up from the floor and removes the dirt and rotten food that have befallen her, picks the trash apart from her hair that’s oddly tied in a symmetrically perfect bun that seems to defy the laws of gravity.

She sighs and pushes her palms against her tired eyes. Feeling a movement in her bowels she does her best to tune out her body call for hunger but it’s useless. The sensation is too strong to ignore.

“Stomach please hold on just a little longer, I already have most of the ingredients. All I need is to get some branches to start the fire and I swear I’ll fill you up until you explode.”

She laughs as she realizes the absurdity of her actions, taps her stomach lightly and keeps on moving in search of the few pieces of wood that she needs.

_Oh please I pray to you Ceres, help me find some wood before nightfall. I really don’t want to be here more than I need to. Last time I was here this late I saw that bear and felt like dying. Good thing I threw the it fish from my bag, that’s the only reason why I’m still breathing. God knows what would’ve happened if I hadn’t done that._

_Sigh._

_Yeah, the fish that was supposed to be my dinner._

With hope slowly dripping away from the young woman almost as a miracle she notices ahead a perfect pile of branches that had fallen off a tree. She runs towards them while avoiding the small insects who are found on the ground and crouches to pick the branches scattered below.

“Yes! How about that, I guess I am eating today.”

Th woman full of energy now stands with the branches on her arms and begins walking away with a wide, innocent smile on her. She whistles a charming tune that she has made sure to hum whenever something good occurs to her, whenever she’s allowed to bask in joy.

_I can’t wait to get home! I’m really hungry, haven’t eaten in two days. Just thinking about the soup I’m going to make I can feel the saliva forming inside of me._

_And I was so lucky to get all the ingredients so fast too. I got the_ [ _onions_ ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Onion) _,_ [ _lentils_ ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lentil) _,_ [ _cabbage_ ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cabbage#History) _,_ [ _garlic_ ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Garlic#Culinary_uses) _,_ [ _broad beans_ ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vicia_faba) _,_ [ _mushrooms_ ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Edible_mushroom#History_of_mushroom_use) _,_ [ _carrots_ ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Carrot) _,_ [ _asparagus_ ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Asparagus) _, and_ [ _turnips_ ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Turnip#Origin) _all in my bag. Ooh! this is going to be so good!_

As the young woman who’s blissfully unaware of her surroundings walks with joy oozing out of her she fails to notice the many animals lurking behind her, to her sides and even flying above her.

Tiny blue birds follow her every step, they remain circling around her as if they were protecting her spirit from worsening. Deer walk behind quietly to not make their presence known, they remain observing the woman whistling and on her side rabbits are rapidly hopping their tiny bodies as she takes each step with glee.

Elated and oblivious of the horde of animals behind her she continues her cheerful walk until she reaches an old housing structure. Windows showing their age, wooden doors cracked beyond repair, their natural brown color turned rotten, the walls falling apart and walls with holes showing its interior.

In front of the woman there’s a big, rotting depressing door full of holes and pieces tore apart. There’s many words engraved in its center with more force than necessary. A calligraphy that’s hard to read, meaning that it was done by a hand without literary training.

_Witch of Arcadia. Get out. Evil spawn. Misery teller._

Words that have become her bread of every day give her without fail an eerie reminder of the opinion the others have conjured about her. Words and curses meant to bring her down are what the people shout as their greeting for her, so common and daily this occurs that one would think it hurts no more and yet, the words she sees and hears everyday only seem continuously break her spirit as if it were the first time she ‘s encountered them.

Underneath the harsh words given to her two words can be seen, letters that she had first written on the day she first made the house her living quarters.

Kate Beverly Marsh, with small heart hovering above the letters l.

She sighs as she stares at the house and its surroundings.

“Home sweet home.”

With a single tear falling down her cheek she extends her hand and pushes its door open, walks in and drops the pieces of wood that she was just carrying. With the happiness she had all but forgotten she cleans her eyes and shakes her head. She turns around hoping to forget the marking on her door but as she turns she sees something, and once again feels a surge of what she has come to describe as a feeling of ‘happinal’; feeling happy because of animals.

She pushes her had against her eyes and comes out to welcome the animals that have followed her home, an act that has happened more times that she can remember.

“Hey guys, were you walking behind me the whole time? You should’ve let me know.”

The animals as if they understood her every word perfectly move their heads left and right. The deer walk towards her and lower their heads. The birds fly to her and land on her bun, setting themselves as if it were a spongious bed. The rabbits who appear to be full of energy begin running circles around her, except for one that comes closer to her and chews on the dress she’s wearing.

The rabbit who’s the tiniest of the bunch is covered in beautiful white fur that resembles the clouds of the sky and is appears to be the most adorable too with its long ears tinted black.

Kate lowers herself and picks the bunny up, appearing scared it trembles and nervously struggles to get away. She pushes him towards her in an attempt to calm him and snuggles its body against her own.

“Hey little bunny it’s okay, you don’t need to be scare. I promise I won’t hurt you, I’m a bunny lover don’t you know?”

The bunny hearing Kate’s words stops his tense movements and instead stares directly at her, fear showing in its small, dark eyes that make Kate’s heart sting.

_Poor little girl, she’s must be so scared. I better put her down so she can go back to her family. Her family that loves her. Look at them all watching at me as if I just stole their baby._

“Don’t worry bunnies, I won’t take him away from you. I was just easing her up for you.”

Kate puts the white bunny down and tells her to go back to her family but she doesn’t go, she stays next to Kate. Only pushing herself against her in hope to be hold again.

“Well look at you, you don’t want to go?”

The bunny shakes his head and this makes Kate laugh, smile at the intelligence the little animal is showing.

“Do you want to stay with me?”

The bunny nods.

“Well, I guess I could but you’re going to need a name first.”

Kate picks her up and stares at her face, she tilts her head to the left and so does the bunny. Kate tilts her head to the right, and so does the bunny.

_Aww she’s so adorable. I know just the name perfect for her._

“Okay I got it, you will be named…Alice. Do you like it?”

Kate’s heart begins beating faster and faster as she waits for the bunny’s approval. She knows its mad to wait for an animal’s opinion, and yet she waits for a nod of approval, or a shake of rejection.

And the bunny rapidly nods up and down.

“All right then, Alice it is.”

Kate turns back up from the ground where Alice is and sees the deer and birds all waiting for her to notice them again. Their bodies and faces showing a sense of sadness in them.

“Oh I’m sorry, I completely ignored all of you didn’t I?”

The deer and birds shake in disapproval.

“Well I did, as an apology what do you say I play with all of you for a while?”

The deer jump and comes closer to her, leaning their head in a friendly, warm way that makes Kate’s previous sadness go away as if it was never there.

“Okay then it’s settled, what do you say we-”

As Kate speaks she feels her body freeze in place, her mind warping to somewhere else, another time that’s yet to come. A sensation that she knows far too well.

She’s not in her home with the animals anymore, no she’s on the city. In a festival, a party, a celebration of some sort and can hear words being shouted by the people around her. Faces are blurry, multitudes clashing in joy as two people walk together down the steps of a stand. Two men-no two women, one taller than the other. The tall woman with a blonde hair that’s not too bright and the shorter one with brown hair, both of them with blue eyes shining brighter than anything she’s ever seen before.

The voices become clearer, voices that were nothing but distorted waves now start to make sense.

“-ries! All ha-e! Glory to Ch-e is ours! Gaul was- All hail-”

Before Kate can make sense of the celebration and of the people she’s witnessing everything comes to a stop and she’s back to where she originally was. Back at her spot where she was with the deer, birds and bunnies, only now the animals are gone. No trace of them in sight.

Kate sighs and looks down, remembering the words rooted on her door.

_Sigh, why do I keep seeing these visions? I wish they would stop and leave me alone._

Pain grows in her, remembering all the stones that have struck her without fault. Everyone harming her for actions that she has no control over. With loneliness springing in her mind she turns around expecting another day of misery and self-hatred she looks down and notices something.

It’s Alice who’s staring at her, waiting to be picked up by her soft caring hands. Alice comes closer to Kate and once again, begins chewing the edge of Kate’s clothes.

Kate smiles and crouches to pick Alice up, and stop her from eating one of the only two pieces of clothing she owns. She taps Alice’s nose and plants a small kiss on her head, then comes to look at her with a smile more valuable than all the gold on the land and sweeter that the nectar of the gods.

“Thank you Alice, I know I scared everyone else with my vision and I’m sorry, but I’m glad you stayed with me. I promise to take very good care of you.”

Alice then does something that surprises Kate and leaves her in amazement.

Alice moves her right paw, and cleans the tear that Kate wasn’t aware she had. Moving as if she were human she holds Kate’s hand for a second, and then returns to her usual bunny-like behavior.

Kate laughs and smiles with an expression that would bring joy to even the darkest being alive, she grabs Alice’s hand with a soft touch to not hurt her and comes closer to her.

“Well aren’t you a little curious one. Come on then, we have a soup to make.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, so how was that?
> 
> The founder of Arcadia and all that is I think pretty interesting and takes a lot of inspiration from the Roman history, not a lot of detail goes into how actually the government was form or the struggles that Arcadia and Arcan went through because that would've been it's own chapter, if not their own short story so instead I made it into its own little scene telling some parts of it to bring out a more realistic sense to the world.
> 
> This release didn't had as much to do with the plot until the end but I wanted to, again make the world feel more grounded instead of the world and its important location just being a random name without much significance. More thought that necessary went into the name of it actually but I think it works.
> 
> Trevor and Justin are a thing, I made that. I don't think I've ever seen that before but hopefully you found it all interesting to read.  
> Also this chapter had a slower pace and its main purpose is to expand the story and some of the type of people living on the city.  
> Not much plot related content except for the last scene with Kate, she's important and is the only character from this chapter that will appear again, a big role that will have an effect towards the end.
> 
> And to end this will be the last release until a while, can't really say when I'll get back to it but I will.  
> These three chapters are more of an introduction for the coming story, laying everything that will happen and everyone that will be involved in the conflicts so expect more Chloe content after this. Not many more releases like this one where its focus is to explore the world but instead strictly for furthering the plot.  
> Plus the pricefield material, that's a given.  
>   
> And when I do post for this again it will be just as these releases were, in a quick manner to not have long gaps in between each chapter. Meaning that it'll be a while until there's a new release.
> 
> Thanks to all for reading and if you have any thoughts, opinion or feedback be sure to leave down below.  
> And like always, you rock!
> 
> P.S.  
> The soup that Kate mentions is an ancient roman dish called Minestrone.


End file.
